


Luminoso

by kasomicu



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asesinatos, Crack, FictoberMF18, M/M, Muerte de personaje secundario, Peter Parker artista, Schizophrenic Wade Wilson, Sin poderes, Spideypool - Freeform, Violacion, Violencia, luminoso, manicomio, motinfanficker, pre slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [AU/Muerte de personaje/Violación/Preslash]Wade sabía que sólo debía seguir escuchando a los ángeles, porque ellos tenían la certeza de que él hacía todo eso por él mandato de Dios, y su señor deseaba que Wade estuviera junto a Peter.





	Luminoso

Wade sonreía, sintiéndose un poco ansioso porque, pese a no poseer un reloj, sabía con exactitud la hora que era, y qué sucedía en estos momentos.

Justo ahora daba el show de talentos en la televisión, el cual amaba, no por los participantes, sino por  _el juez_   _calificado_  que amaba con pasión.

Peter Parker era un cantante magnífico, muy talentoso y brillante, con un vasto conocimiento en las diversas técnicas de canto y baile, era un artista completo con apenas veinte años.

Wade veía el show solamente por él, porque Peter era su amor platónico, y porque, aunque el cantante no supiese, los seres luminosos le habían confesado, en murmullos incorpóreos, que Peter era suyo, que estaba destinado para él y que sólo debía buscarlo para cumplir el designio divino.

Wade sonreía porque hoy era el gran día, lo sabía porque escuchar a lo lejos la voz del joven en la televisión de la sala común, era la tan esperada señal.

Empezó a rasgar la camisa de fuerza con el abrecarta que había sustraído de la oficina del director. El día que el psiquiatra que encabezaba el manicomio le pidió ir a su oficina, el doctor estaba tan concentrado en metérsela por detrás a la fuerza contra el escritorio, que no se percató cuando Wade tomó el abrecarta y lo escondió en su manga.

Wade no iba a usarlo en ese instante para matarlo porque tenía un mejor plan, uno que requería de paciencia y tiempo.

Como era su costumbre, el director al final hizo que lo encerraran en el cuarto de confinamiento, para evitar que lo tomarán en serio por si hablaba, o hacer que simplemente no lo hiciera.

Ahí estaba ahora, abriendo su camisa de fuerza con el abrecarta. Aún escuchaba la voz de Peter y eso hacía que su esfuerzo se duplicase.

Después de deshacerse de la camisa, estiró sus brazos, para recuperar la motilidad y fluidez, y, con la misma sonrisa, empuñó el abrecarta para forzar la cerradura.

Al salir de confinamiento, vio a algunos técnicos de enfermería, a los cuales tendría que dormir por petición de sus seres luminosos, los cuales le comentaban que no sería posible que entendieran el propósito divino en sus actos, y era mejor callarlos para siempre pues contaba con la venia y perdón de Dios.

-Wilson... -dijo el director al verlo con la sangre de las víctimas previas a su encuentro. El pavor se saboreaba en sus facciones, Wade le sonrió vesánico, antes de degollarlo y, con premura, bajarle los pantalones para cortarle el miembro cuando todavía no se extinguía su vida.

Sabía que el matar al director no era parte de su destino, pero no podía permitir quedarse con las ganas. Pagaría su penitencia más adelante.

Apenas consiguió soltar al resto y escapar, se vistió las ropas que había conseguido del almacén. Tomó prestado el auto del director, a sabiendas de que muerto no le serviría, y fue en dirección a Peter.

-Espérame, babyboy -susurró al viento. 


End file.
